Never get a Man to do a Woman's Job
by Bichonmom
Summary: Having gotten nothing for her conversation with Harm but a headache Trish talks to Mac
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never get a Man to do a Woman's Job (Sequel to Conversing with a Brick Wall)  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the JAG crew. I just take them out and play with them. They belong to DPB and CBS! (If they'd hire better writers, I wouldn't be doing episode reaction stories!)  
  
Summary: Having gotten nothing for her conversation with Harm but a headache, Trish talks to Mac.  
  
A/N: Okay just so you know in my little universe there is no mission to South America. Nothing against DPB and TPTB I just don't see Trish waiting until after the mission to talk to Mac. Also in my little universe Harm's grandfather was named Peter I don't know if that's correct or not.   
If there are any formatting problems with this let me know. I just bought a new computer and the switch from Word to WordPerfect is making me a little nuts.  
  
A/N 2: Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten on these stories!  
  
Well I now understand why my son is so crazy about Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, whom I met for the first time earlier tonight. If I didn't know better, I'd swear Harm and Mac were brother and sister! They are so alike in some ways that it's downright scary. As much as I want grandchildren, I'm not sure the world could survive the combining of those two sets of genes. The child or children that result from that union will likely make mules look like calm, docile, obedient animals.   
  
Don't get me wrong. I do understand what my son sees in her. She's strong, beautiful, and independent but at the same time she needs Harm in her life as much as he needs her in his. Then there's that fact that she loves him.  
  
I knew she loved him before I ever met her. Once I knew I wanted to meet her I knew I'd need some help. I also knew that if I went to Harm for that help all I'd get would be another headache. I was trying to decide what to do when I remembered that Sturgis Turner is currently assigned to JAG Headquarters. Sturgis and Harm went to the Academy together. Sturgis also spent several holidays at our house because his father was stationed overseas at the time. I took Sturgis to lunch yesterday. Sturgis has a manner about him that makes him very easy to talk to. I think it comes from being a preacher's son. Anyway it's amazing what people are comfortable telling Sturgis. It's also amazing what information you can get out of Sturgis if you know how to ask for it without coming right out and saying what you want. I left that lunch knowing Sarah MacKenzie's address, phone number, favorite Chinese dish and the fact that she's in love with my son. Harm Senior always said good intelligence was essential to a successful mission. Of course he was talking about flying and I'm talking about getting grandchildren but the basic idea is the same.  
  
After lunch I got Sturgis to take me back to JAG with him under the pretext of talking to Harm. In reality what I wanted was to get introduced to Mac. I left JAG after about 30 minutes with my mission of the day accomplished. After making sure that Harm was be busy tonight and Mac wouldn't I returned to my hotel to contemplate my next move.  
I showed up at Mac's apartment at 6:00 with Chinese food for two and asking if we could talk. She was a little apprehensive but said okay since she hadn't had dinner yet. (Harm and Sturgis said she had a very good appetite.)   
  
We started with just chatting about Harm's recent trip to the brig and how he was handling the aftermath of it. She seemed very concerned about him since he'd returned to work. When I told her that Harm felt like he'd been abandoned by his friends during his time in the brig she seemed shocked. When I questioned her about this, she told me that Harm had told everyone he understood why they had to stay away from the case. I told her of course Harm told her he understood that's the way Harm is. He knows that they all expected him to say he understood so he said it. He really was very hurt by that fact that none of his "friends" came to see him or even sent him a message of support while he was in the brig. Mac told me that she couldn't understand why he'd do that.  
  
This seemed to be the opening I needed to explain the Rabb mind to her. I explained to her that Harm's always been that way, he feels this need to protect those he loves and that was why he did not to tell anyone, especially her how he was really feeling about things. I had to laugh had Mac's response of "things aren't that way between Harm and me." I told her that things most certainly could be that way between the two of them if that was indeed what she wanted.  
  
She told me that she did want a relationship with Harm but he didn't want one with her. She got more than a little offended when I burst out laughing at her response. When I told her that Harm told me almost the exact same thing the other night about his feelings she looked like she was going to faint on me. She got this really shocked look on her face and said "he loves me?" I told her he had for years since probably before the Sydney fiasco. She wanted to know why he said no in Sydney if he loved her way back then. I told her that he didn't say no he said not yet. The reason he said not yet was because he wanted to make sure that he'd gotten flying out of his system so that he didn't do to her what Harm Senior did to me. She just sat there stunned for a moment, like she wanted to say something but she couldn't get anything to come out. I asked her if I could fix some tea. I did this more to give Mac a chance to gather her thoughts than because of any real need for tea on my part.  
  
Once the tea was ready Mac and I got back to our conversation. She told me that if he really loved her he would have said something. I asked her when would he say something. She accepted that ring the very next night. To Harm that ring said that he'd misunderstood what she said the night before. That's also the way he is. It wouldn't even dawn on Harm that maybe Mac had misunderstood him, he had to have misunderstood her. His grandmother and I never had any problem understanding what he was trying to tell us because of our experience in dealing with the Rabb mind. Even Diane never really had a problem with understanding him because I met her very early on in their relationship and was able to tell her that with Harm actions speak louder than words. Harm's always been one to show how he's feeling more than say what he's feeling.   
  
I told Mac that to Harm that ring would have meant that Mac was spoken for and he needed to keep his hands off. That's why he started seeing Renee. I then had to explain to her that to Harm it wouldn't have made a difference if the ring was on her right hand or her left hand she was spoken for and Harm needed to learn to move on and try to build a life without her.  
Mac then asked me if I thought Harm still felt the same way about her. She looked so happy when I told her that he admitted to me the other night that he did still love her but that he thought she didn't love him. She then asked my advice as to what she should do now.   
  
I told her first I needed to know if she understood what she'd be getting into if she and Harm had a relationship. She said she didn't before our conversation but she was starting to more and more. I told her Rabb men are extremely loving but incredibly lousy at expressing that feeling in words. I asked her if she could think back to all the ways Harm's showed his feelings to her. She said yeah, like the look on his face at the Christmas party, the letting her see him cry when they found out Bud was going to be okay, all the times he's fixed her dinner. I just smiled and told her she was truly getting the idea.  
  
We then began to make a plan to get the two of them together. I have to get back to California for a gallery show that I have coming up. I've managed to convince Harm that he need's to take leave and come to this because the artist is an old friend of his from high school. Mac is going to fly out and surprise him. We're hoping that the change in scenery will make this a little easier, along with Mac going into with the knowledge that Harm does love her she just needs to get him to act on it.   
  
I know it seems a little strange that I'm going to help her seduce my son, but like I said before I want grandchildren to spoil while I'm still young enough to enjoy them. Not to mention I'd like to see my son settled and happy. I probably need to get some sleep it's now two in the morning and while I just got in I need to be at the airport by nine a.m.. I think this is going to work. I should have remember that you never get a man to do a woman's job and getting Rabb men together with their soul mate is defiantly women's work. Harm's grandmother helped Harm Senior and I get together and Peter's mother helped Sarah get together with Peter.  
The end for now. 


	2. Update

Hi all!  
  
I just thought I'd let you know that I am planning to do the story where Harm and Mac get together   
when Mac suprises Harm at Trish's gallery show.   
I just have this muse that decided she was going to beat me until I wrote two other stories.   
One is posted here. The other I probably won't post here because it's the missing scene from another fanfic   
that wasn't posted here. (5 pages of Harriet realizing she's been a jerk and apologizing to Harm and Mac!)   
Anyway I plan to start on the next story "Art of Seduction" tomorrow!  
  
alicia 


End file.
